Stand
by ensxbroadway
Summary: It's been one year since Loki's army attacked New York. It's also been one year since 19 year old Maxine Capree left her life at SHEILD. But when an emergancy calls her back to her old home (and boyfriend, Steve Rodgers) her life takes a turn down a road Max never thought she'd travile on
1. Chapter 1

Sadly I don't own the avengers. But i do own Max.

Chapter 1

A small,black dog raced through Central Park. An apple in her mouth and the man she had stolen it from at her heels. They raced through the park, running into people, knocking things over, and causing quite the commotion. Once the dog had lost the man by the pond, (he had fallen in) she darted into a patch of trees. When she was sure she was alone, the dog changed into a girl, about 18 or 19 years old. The girl took an apple from her mouth, put it behind her back and slipped it under her too big shirt. She kept her hands behind her back to keep the apple from falling. She acted as causual as she could making it look as though she was just taking a walk. The man approached her.

"Have you seen a black dog?" he asked.

"No I can't say that I have", she said, trying to surpress a smile.

"Thats the third time this month! I'll be moving my fruit cart thats for sure." the man grumbled as he walked away.

"Best of luck!" the girl called out, a wide grin on her face. She pulled the apple from under her shirt and gave it a small victory toss before sinking against a tree. She raised the fruit to her nose to smell it. Delicious. She was about to take a bite of her meal when an all to familer voice she thought she'd never hear again said "I hope you payed for that."

She closed her eyes to push back the pain. Then she stood up, her face confident, and said:

"Steve Rodgers. Long time no see. How long has it been since-"

"You left? Almost a year. I've missed you Max." He always had a knack for finishing her scentences.

"Mmm. Not enough to come find me", Max whispered. Steve pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry." he let go.

"So. To what do i owe this surprise?" Max asked tossing her apple again.

"Did you pay for that?" Steve repeated his previous question. Max pouted, raised the apple to her nose again, and placed it in his outstreached hand. He looked at the apple, then at Max.

"When was the last time you ate?"

Max muttered something incomprehendable.

"Max."

"Four days ago."

Steve sighed.

"It's not like I had a choice! I have no money!"

"Well if you hadn't left SHEILD-"

"Don't play that card," Max hissed.

"I'm sorry." Steve gave her back the apple. Max took a bite before he could take it again.

"So." she said with her mouth full. "What do you want?"

"I'm here to collect you."

"Are you now?"

"I suggest you come with me. We have undercover SHEILD agents surrounding us." Steve said.

"Fine." Max tossed her core into a nearby trash bin. Steve offered her his arm. She took it. He was such a gentleman. Max rested her head on Steve's strong arm.

"I've missed you Cap."

He smiled when she used his old nickname.

"I missed you too Pip."

~.~ AU ~.~

So I'm not really loving the title with this story, so as it goes on, if anyone has any title suggestions, that'd be great:)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I walked arm in arm with Steve into the SHEILD base. As we entered I took a deep breath of "home". It was the only home I had ever remembered. When I was five, my parents discovered I had a special, quality if you will. I have the ability to shape shift into different animals. Well as soon as they discovered this they shoved me into the hands of SHEILD. Director Fury raised me like his daughter and I consider Clint Barton my older brother. I think he does too. He's very protective.  
I don't know how my parents had connections to SHEILD. In fact, until very recently, I wasn't even sure they were alive...  
"Hey Pipsqueak!" I looked up and grinned as a familiar voice pulled me from my memories.  
"Hey Hot Guy!" I called out using my nick name for him. The first time Clint told me his superhero name I had misheard and I thought he said "Hot Guy". I called him that ever since. Of course, I was the only one who could get away with it. Anyone else would end up with an arrow in there head. My nick name, Pipsqueak, well, a certain Tony Stark happily took credit for it. I was 4'11 and wasn't planning on growing anytime soon.  
I ran up the metal staircase at jumped in his arms.  
"I missed you sis." he muttered.  
"I missed you too" I said back. He hugged me and my head fell on his shoulder. I look behind him and saw the Black Widow herself.  
"Natasha!" I pulled myself from Clint's arms and ran over to my "sister". Being the only two girls at base( besides Agent hill, but she didn't really count) we had grown very close.  
"Hey Max, glad you're back." she said smiling.  
"Me too. Beats Central Park." I said. At that moment, a very flustered looking Fury walked in with a certain God of Thunder.  
"What's he doing here?" Natasha muttered to herself.  
"Fury?" I asked confused. She shook her head.  
"Thor. He's supposed to be in Asgard with Loki. This can't be good."  
It wasn't.  
"Agents, I've got some news, and you ain't gonna like it." Fury said turning to Thor.  
"Loki's escaped." Thor said grimly.  
It was all downhill from there


End file.
